hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaliningrad Oblast
Kaliningrad Oblast is a fan-made character for Hetalia: Axis Powers and World Series.' He is the representation for the' state of Kaliningrad a state and federal subject of Russia. 'Appearance' Kalinin is a tall and handsome youth as well as an attractive and dignified young European man. He has fair young skin, short and slightly spiky dark-brown hair, and dark 'Prussian Blue' eyes. He wears a light black sleeveless shirt or Sweater vest and brown pants with brown shoes as his casual clothes and a Baltic-Polish-German 18th to 19th century cavalry unifom with a Czapka cap which makes him resemble an Uhlan soldier (a kind of Polish, German, and Central European soldier) as his war or military uniform and a thick 'Prussian Blue' cape or cloak with a hood and some silverish winter goggles (often just left hanging around his neck when he isn't using them), which gives him an even more dashing look. He also wore a German-Prussian Pickelhaube helmet (which later became iconic for him) while he was serving in and apart of the Kingdom of Prussia, and German Empire. 'Personality and Interests' He is a respectful, well-mannered young gentleman who is patient, polite, caring, kind and naturally charming. Being surrounded by other colourful European nations, Kaliningrad has a varied culture. He takes on different parts of Polish, Russian, Lithuanian, German and Nordic cultures into himself. he's known to be quiet and respectful but never hesitates to voice his own opinion. He's very and really hardworking (and I mean really..really, hard working), especially in his studies, always aiming to reach the top and prove his capabilitis (although he doesn't often reach it because of the other Prussia who he used to be with). He is the kind of heroic nice guy type of characters you read about in mangas and has great appreciation for life and friends. He is also known to be powerful fighter especially now under Russia's guidance (Intrestingly Kaliningrad is treated with a great amount of respect from Russia and is not scared or even intimidated by Russia). But is more of a Defender, rather than a Conquerer. He seems to be one of the few people who aren't afraid of Russia, but he is cautious towards Russia's little sister Belarus. He seems to be very courageous, and has no trouble in war and fights, but prefers to make peace just the same. He has many connections to the Baltic Nations, Poland, Germany, Prussia and his current boss Russia. Despite never being an actual nation on his own, Kaliningrad seems to act as an independent person and state. He speaks almost all the languages in Europe, but mostly uses Polish, Russian, Lithuanian, German and english when communicating globally with others, He also speaks a little Latvian when he talks to Latvia. He has recently attempted to revive the prussian language, with the help of Russia, Lithuania and Poland. The reconstruction of the Old Prussian and the creation of New Prussian was to help give Kaliningrad a new cultural uniqueness and as an attempt to revive him and his people's original Prussian culture. According to him, he feels that his Original Prussian heritage should be honoured and be preserved as it is almost going extinct (but considered extinct by others). He also desires to become a whole nation one day, but that is only a dream, he is more focused on reviving and preserving his Culture and people's identity. He has also taken environmental issues and human welfare issues to interst, because they are becoming more serious day-by-day. 'Name' His human name is Samual Purwins Schekahn. His surname Schekahn is one of the few original or Old Prussian surnames, its meaning is yet to be known. His first name Samuel or Sam is referenced to Sambia which is the name of the region where Kaliningrad is and the name of the Prussian Tribe that in habited the area, and Samland which is a region in Kaliningrad and sometimes people refer Kaliningrad to. It Also happens to be Hedrew for "name of God" or "God has heard". his middle name Purwins is also one of the few original or Old Prussian surnames, and its meaning is also yet to be known. he was called Koings which is short of his first full name Koingsberg and is currently called Kalinin which is short of his current full name Kaliningrad Oblast. 'Relationships' 'Prussia' Kalinin first and original boss, he knew him as one of Prussia's younger personigications The Teutonic Knight. The Teutonic Knight first conqured Kaliningrad back when he (Kalinin) was known as Prusa, Sambia or Sambian region of Prussia. While under Prussia's rule, Kaliningrad under went drastic changes like the Germanization of his native people and had his culture had undergone cultural assimilation, and had undergone backbreaking trainning as a soldier to fight as one of Prussia's Knights. He was even given the new name Konigsberg while the Teutonic Knight took Kalinin's name as his own and claimed that he was Prussia and that Kalinin was part of him Together the two formed the Monastic State of the Teutonic Knights or Ordensstaat up in the baltic regions. although he knows that Prussia was an arrorgant and selfish jerk, he was obedient and obeyed Prussia after working for years under him and even got used to his narcissism and his arrogant attitude and a "world-sized ego" because he finds him a little silly. He does voice out his ideas at times to Prussia when he has trouble organizing his work and their tasks, but Prussia just tells him that those ideas don't work (however when he isn't looking Prussia will set the plans that Kaliningrad came up with in the first place and set them in action and later pass thm off as his own and give no credit to Kaliningrad). Off and on Prussia and his brother germang would fight over Kalinin with Poland and try to claim him as their own. He was an underling to both parties, serving Poland while he was a part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth and Prussia and Germany while in the German confederation, German Empire and German Weimar Republic. while in the German Empire he was known as the at the Province of East Prussia while Prussia was called Central and West Prussia. During WWI, Kalinin had to serve overtime duties as a soldier for Germany and Prussia. At the end of WWI Kalinin was turned into the Free State of East Prussia, and once again he was juggled left and right between Poland and Prussia and German, only this time Lithuania and Russia got involved with them as well. During WWII Kalinin served under Prussia and Germany, but began to question the sanity of their boss. He soon realised that Germany and Prussia were out of control and decided to let the Soviet Union occupy him without much struggle when they attacked him, thus making him partially responsible for their defeat in WWII. At the end of WWII and after Prussia and Germany's lose, Kalinin was handed over to Russia, who later groomed into a better person and land then he was before. 'Russia' Under construction...... 'Ukraine' Under construction...... 'Germany' Under construction...... 'Poland' Under construction...... 'Lithuania' Under construction...... 'Latvia' Under construction...... 'Austria' Under construction...... 'Hungary' Under construction...... 'England' Under construction...... 'Sealand' Under construction...... 'North Italy' Under construction...... 'South Italy' Under construction...... 'America' Under construction...... 'France' Under construction...... 'Spain' Under construction...... 'Canada' Under construction...... 'Israel' Under construction...... 'Palestine' Under construction...... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters